


Me, My Ciel and Nutella

by vanitypride



Series: Cielliam Collaboration [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cielliam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/pseuds/vanitypride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“First, I’m going to get you completely naked. Then, I’ll lay you down gently on the counter before spreading Nutella all over you. And lastly, I’ll treat myself to your delicious body. How does that sound for breakfast instead?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, My Ciel and Nutella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeCujo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCujo/gifts), [AlexSinclaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSinclaire/gifts), [BlackRoseEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseEden/gifts).



> Ciel is legal in this one-shot by the way. This one-shot also takes place in modern-day, and the characters may be out-of-character at times.
> 
> And disclaimer! Kuroshitsuji is the work of Yana Toboso. We do not profit from these writings and do not claim any copyright to the characters involved.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for your love and support for our "Cielliam Collaboration." :)

Me, My Ciel and Nutella

A Cielliam (Ciel Phantomhive x William T. Spears) One-Shot

By: vanitypride

  
It was late Sunday morning when William T. Spears awoke. He strained his neck a slight bit to look at the clock behind him. The time read 10:58. This was not an appropriate hour for him to be waking up at. Imagine if he were to, by accident, wake up at said time on a weekday. It would be very unprofessional.

The man did not like unprofessional.

He did not do unprofessional.

Letting out a slightly frustrated sigh, he turned his attention back to his bed, only now realizing that the young man beside him was no longer there. The empty spot held outlines of where his lover lay mere moments ago, almost like remnants of someone having made a snow angel. A bed angel his lover left behind on the silk sheet before scampering off somewhere.

William could very well guess where he was.

The bathroom door was left open, the space itself enclosed in grey dimness. The walls not their usual pristine white when the lights were on. The sink handles not their beautiful gold shine, lost in those shadows at the moment.

This left two other options. The young man was either watching telly in the living room or he was in the kitchen.

William sat up before walking over to the edge of his bed, picking up his forest green robe from the ottoman before slipping it on over his naked person.

The brunet then exited his room, walking through the small hallway before approaching the living room area. He found it empty, but he saw his young lover just ahead of him in the kitchen.

On the counter were various ingredients: milk, eggs, pancake mix, canola oil. The young man was getting a large pan, trying his best to do it quietly and unaware of eyes being trained on him as he did so.

Spears watched his beloved from afar, taking in everything he loved about this man. There was of course the non-physical. His lover was clever, charming, and a beautiful soul.

The physical was nice too without a doubt. Certainly nice. The much too large and loose shirt on his person emphasized the petiteness of his frame. Obviously, the pajama top belonged to William. It was from last night before it was removed, no longer serving a purpose as the two had engaged in love-making. Skin against skin, delicious heat consuming them.

Spears tried straying his thoughts from the memory of the scrumptious rut, but his eyes caught the way the night shirt rode up the young man’s milky thighs as he stepped on his tip-toes to reach the pan from the pan rack. Green eyes then lay upon the young man’s derriere. What’s this? He thought to himself. Is my lover really wearing a fresh pair of my briefs? Clever little lad.

As if on cue, the pan clanked onto the stove neither too softly nor too loudly. William’s eyes immediately drew upward to the blue-grey hair of his boyfriend, watching as that well-combed head turned to face him in return. Spears smiled softly at his young love, before getting lost in those alluring ocean blue eyes.

Ciel Phantomhive smiled up at his lover. “Good morning, William.” He strode over to the man and wrapped his arms around Spears’ waist. “How long were you standing here for?”

Spears shook his head as he cupped Ciel’s cheek and looked adoringly at his little love. Normally the stoic man, Spears felt alive with Ciel’s presence. There was just something about this young man with the sapphire eyes. Something that this beautiful boy awakened in him that no one else but Ciel could. “Not long at all,” He replied before he leaned down to plant a kiss on the bluenet’s forehead.

A giggle. “Well that’s good. I woke up just a little bit ago. Making us breakfast.”

William pulled back, still able to smell his shampoo in Ciel’s freshly washed and dryed hair. “So I noticed,” he said as his arms found their way around the young Phantomhive’s waist.

“I’ve yet to chop up some fruit for toppings.”

“I can help with that. What would you like?”

“Hmm…” Ciel pondered as he looked up at the ceiling in thought. He looked so cute that Spears couldn’t help but plant a kiss to Ciel’s cheek.

“William!” Came the protest.

“What is it, Ciel? Don’t I have the right to shower you with kisses?” He pecked Ciel’s jaw.

“You do. But I can’t focus like this.”

William chuckled before releasing his hold. “Very well, love.” Pulling back completely, he then added. “I’ll pull out what I’ve got.”

“I noticed you had strawberries. So I’ll take those.”

William nodded as he pulled out the box of strawberries from the fridge.

“Oh,” a thought came to Ciel’s mind. “Pancakes aren’t pancakes without syrup. You have some, right?”

“Of course,” the man called from his place at the sink as he washed the berries. “It’s in the second shelf of the pantry.”

“Okay,” Ciel gave a nod before going to check the indicated location. He noticed how organized William had it. No less to be expected of course. Eyes drifting toward the second shelf, Ciel spotted the syrup. But just as he was about to grab it, something else caught his eye.

A jar of hazelnut goodness.

Quickly snatching it up, he emerged from the pantry and immediately asked his lover, “You like Nutella? I had no idea.”

Adorable as ever, his slate-haired lover seemed much like a child, confused yet content to learn something new, something complicated. “Oh Ciel,” Spears replied. “Everyone likes Nutella.”

“Not everyone.”

“Well yes, but you get my point, hmm?”

A yawn escaped Ciel as he gave his arms and back a much-needed stretch. Spears’ eyes promptly drew to Ciel’s bottom half, watching as the nightshirt rose up his thighs once more. Suddenly, images of Ciel lying naked on the counter, body covered in Nutella flashed in William’s mind. NutCiella, the perfect blend of his two favorite things, his two favorite flavors. He began to grow hard at the thought.

“William?”

No response.

“William?” Ciel tried again, a tad louder this time.

“I heard you, love.”

“Are you okay?” The young man asked concerned, setting the Nutella down on the counter. “Are you not feeling well?” He inquired as he cautiously approached the taller man.

“Of course. I just have another idea in mind for breakfast.”

“Y-you do?” The bluenet was starting to get a bit nervous at William’s strange behavior. It just came out of nowhere. Ciel hadn’t even realized he was backing up until his back collided with the pantry door. He soon found himself trapped between it and his horny boyfriend, feeling as William’s hardening member rubbed against his not yet hardened one. A gasp slipped past his lips as he craned his head upward, eyes closed. “Wi-William?”

Spears noticed as Ciel exposed his throat to him, so he accepted the invitation, leaning down and planting kisses up the Adam’s apple. Upon reaching Ciel’s chin, he gently bit it before he whispered huskily, “First, I’m going to get you completely naked. Then, I’ll lay you down gently on the counter before spreading Nutella all over you. And lastly, I’ll treat myself to your delicious body. How does that sound for breakfast instead?”

Ciel was quickly becoming a panting mess, driven crazy with desire at his lover’s whispered words. Anticipating the erotic scene that William just described to him.

Not getting an answer, William decided on a little compromise that Ciel couldn’t possibly refuse. “And don’t you worry, love,” he whispered against Ciel’s lips. “You’ll get your fill of Nutella as well. How about it?”

“Mm-hm,” Ciel nodded meekly.

Spears smirked. “Good,” He commented before sealing the deal with a kiss. A moan vibrated into his mouth, causing him to return it with a groan. William allowed his hands to caress Ciel’s body over the fabric before they reached the hem of it. Spears then broke the kiss as he gingerly lifted the shirt over Ciel’s head, with some help from the young man who lifted up his arms. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Spears pinned Ciel’s wrists over his head.

“Change of plans,” he informed his almost naked lover. “I’ll devour you here. Against this door.”

Ciel shuddered with delight at the utterances as he looked up into his lover’s chartreuse eyes.

Releasing his hold on Ciel, Spears went to fetch up the hazelnut spread. He made his way back and began twisting the lid off. Tossing the lid with proficient aim into the sink basin, he then dipped three of his fingers into the gooey mix of cocoa, hazelnuts and skim milk. Standing before his love once more, he pulled out his fingers and allowed them to trace a trail over Ciel’s collarbone. All this while locking eyes with Ciel.

The young man shivered deliciously under the man’s touch, the light grazing of the choco-coated digits enough to make him hard and leak the briefs with pre-cum. Ciel released a groan, attempting to close his eyes and throw his head back.

“No,” Spears commanded lightly. “Keep your eyes on me. I want to see those gorgeous eyes.”

William kept his eyes trained on Ciel’s as he double-dipped his fingers. This time when he took them back out, he spread the chocolate goodness unto one of Ciel’s hardened nipples.

“God William,” Ciel groaned as he tried to keep his breathing steady, gripping both sides of the door pane with his hands. “I don’t know how much more I can take.”

The green-eyed man finished coating Ciel’s other bud with the spread. “You can, Ciel. We’re just getting started.” A third dipping of the appendages into that jar, and then a line was formed from the center point of Ciel’s chest to just above the young man’s navel.

After a fourth drench of just his pointer finger, Spears directed the choco-glazed tip toward Ciel’s bellybutton, dipping into it.

The young Phantomhive’s grips tightened on the door frame as he cried out, “Ahh!” Panting, “Will. I. I don’t think I can--”

“You’re doing fine, my sweet boy. If you couldn’t control it, you would’ve already cum, right?”

Ciel swallowed thickly as his chest continued to rise up and down faster than usual. “Please don’t torture me like this, Will.” Blue eyes pleaded the green ones.

“I promised you your fill, didn’t I, Ciel? You’ll get it.” He smirked as he set down the jar on the countertop. “And you’ll get it now.”

The young man then watched as his boyfriend removed his robe, making sure not to stain it with Nutella as he tossed it aside on the spotless kitchen floor. How could this man and his pad be so… perfect? Ciel couldn’t help but let his eyes drift downward. From the chiseled chest and Adonis abs down to… Ciel groaned at just the mere sight of Will’s enormous, engorged erection.

“You’ll get to play with T later,” Spears admonished. “For now,” He re-dunked his digits into the jar. “You’ll get to suck something else.” Slipping his fingers from the jar, he coated his own tongue before approaching his little love.

Ciel swallowed again, watching as William began to close the gap between them. At feeling those lips hover over his own, Ciel took it upon himself to initiate the kiss. After a few seconds, the bluenet parted his lips, encouraging entry to Will’s tongue.

William didn’t hesitate. He invaded that sweet, delicious cavern, eager to feel Ciel suck on him.

And what William wished for, he was given, with gentle teeth-grazing to boot. The young Phantomhive groaned at the tastes of Nutella and William as he continued to deliciously suck and graze the hazelnut-flavored muscle.

Lips pulled back from each other --Ciel having initiated this too-- as the bluenet lightly tugged at his lover’s tongue, giving it a final suck before sliding his teeth off it as he pulled fully back. The young man’s heart raced a bit harder still.

“My, your mouth is ever-talented, my beauty,” Spears whispered pleasurably as he gently thrusted his hardness against Ciel’s, causing the lad to let out a moan.

The bluenet could feel his knees grow weaker. This was all too much. And his beloved had yet to lick the Nutella off of him! How was he ever to survive? Hold out on his release for much longer? They had never done anything like this befo--

Ciel gasped loudly, being drawn from his thoughts as he felt a hand fist his shaft and as lips played upon his collarbone, nipping and sucking up the chocolate goodness.

William relished in the flavor of Chocolate Ciel. That holds a nice ring to it. Chocolate Heaven, Will thought to himself as he continued to lick the collarbone clean. His lover was heaven-sent indeed, made just for him. Spears planted a trail of kisses down to Ciel’s right nipple, taking the bud into his mouth and sucking hard.

“NGH!” Ciel exclaimed through gritted teeth as he leaned his head back against the door. Eyes scrunched tightly, he then tried to calm down his panting.

William continued to lap hungrily at his beloved boy’s chest, giving the other bud attention before his mouth found its way to the chocolate spread at the center of Ciel’s thorax. Licking his way down to Ciel’s belly, he groaned at the taste of his freshly-washed lover and the extra treat of Nutella. His subconscious really did come up with a brilliant idea.

“William, please,” the voice above him pleaded breathily. “It hurts. If I don’t cum now, I’ll implode.”

Spears couldn’t go on torturing his vulnerable boy, so he let go of him; shifting his hands to rest on Ciel’s hips as he lowered himself and dipped his tongue into the bluenet’s Nutella-filled belly button.

“Ah-Hah William!” The young man wailed as he came, legs wobbling as he carried out his orgasm.

The brunet groaned at feeling his love’s juices burst unto his throat, dripping down his chest. “Well that was quite divine,” Spears took one of Ciel’s hands, sweeping up Ciel’s cum with his own digits. “Was it not?” He concluded while looking up at his love and bringing Ciel’s soiled fingers to his lips. His moist mouth soon clamped over those appendages, giving them a light suck.

Cobalt eyes locked onto peridot ones. Ciel’s breath hitching as Spears savorily swallowed the young man’s essence from the very tips of his fingers.

It was divine-tasting. Ciel on Ciel.

Pulling Ciel’s hand away from his mouth and letting it drop back to the young man’s side, Spears stood and re-grabbed the Nutella. “I knew you wouldn’t last,” he revealed as he approached his young lover.

Ciel could not care less what William was saying. That seductive voice was so…

“Ngh!” Ciel exclaimed, throwing his head back as he suddenly felt fingers curl around his member. He felt the Nutella expand from his lover’s hand onto his own flesh. It felt so good.

“You’re getting hard again rather quickly,” Spears commented before he began stroking. “I wonder how long you’ll last this time.”

Ciel gripped the door pane once more, steadying himself before he could slide down the door, and spreading his legs apart to better bear his stance.

William smirked in triumph before he kneeled in front of his lover. “How lovely.” He ran his Nutella-slick thumb over the slit, his eyes trained on Ciel’s face to gauge his reaction. Ciel had released a single moan. Eyes were closed. Head resting against the door. That delectable mouth lay open as the young man softly panted. Chest rising and falling at a slightly quicker pace.

“I want you to come undone again, Ciel.”

The bluenet shivered at the commanded words.

“Like you did just now,” the older man continued. “Like you did last night.”

The brunet then roughly grabbed Ciel’s hips and fully took in the choco-covered cock into his mouth.

Ciel gasped at the actions. “Fuck, William!”

Spears chuckled around the cock in his mouth, sending a wonderful and vibrating sensation down Ciel’s shaft.

The bluenet gasped again, before giving a swallow followed by soft pants. “William,” he breathed out.

Spears hummed, giving a light suck.

“Ahh!” Ciel cried out, thrusting his hips forward.

William groaned before licking up Ciel’s undervein, ingesting as much Nutella as he could, and even tasting some of his love’s pre-cum the closer his tongue came to the tip of the bluenet’s erection.

“Oh fuck!” Ciel exclaimed, gripping the pane tighter.

William was enjoying himself way too much. Putting his beautiful lover through this sweet torture. And yet at the same time, he was torturing himself. He was rock solid, and he seeked release. He needed to enter his love. Now.

William pulled off of his lover’s own solid member. Not wishing to hurt Ciel with what was to transpire next, he thought about getting lube from the bedroom. But he didn’t want to walk all that way. It seemed too far off. He needed to be inside Ciel right away.

Turning to see what he could find on the counter, he spotted the bottle of canola oil. Grabbing it up, he skillfully poured some of it into the large bowl that also sat on the tabletop. Setting the carafe beside the bowl, William then swished his fingers in the slimy, slippery mess. Eventually getting his whole hand in there, he then brought it out, quickly lathering up his need before approaching Ciel.

“Alright baby, lift up your legs for me.”

Ciel was left stupefied as he watched his lover before him, sapphire locking unto jade. “I can’t hold myself up as it is. I’ll just fall if I--” Ciel let out a yelp as his legs got pulled up from under him and were rapidly wrapped around Spears’ waist.

“Do you not want this, Ciel?” He asked as he allowed his arms to wrap around Ciel’s waist.

“O-of course I do.”

“Good.” Spears possessed that mouth as he simultaneously entered Ciel.

The young man let a lewd moan escape him as he kissed back, allowing his arms to wrap around Spears’ shoulders.

Breaking away from the kiss, the older man grunted against Ciel’s lips. “God. Still tight even after I shagged you last night.”

“Ngh!” Ciel exclaimed softly at the words, letting his body adjust to the feeling of having his lover inside him again.

“God it feels wonderful being inside you, love.” Spears exhaled as he nuzzled Ciel’s neck.

“Y-yes,” the young man replied. Then after a few seconds, “Okay, move.”

Spears pulled back and nodded before he delicately started pulling out only to thrust back up into Ciel.

“Haa God!” Ciel exclaimed from the pleasure and pain, eyes shut tightly as his fingers pierced into the skin of Spears’ shoulders.

“Oh baby,” Spears groaned before he gave another thrust out and another thrust in.

“Ahh! You feel,” Ciel panted, lost in a daze. “So. Good. More, please.”

And Spears granted his lover’s wish, speeding up his thrusts, going deeper into his beautiful bluenet’s body.

Pants and wanton moans had complete control over the young man, driving him closer and closer to his second point of ecstasy.

“Oh fuck!” Ciel cried out, slightly higher pitched than before as he felt William’s tip collide into his prostate.

“Ahh yes,” Spears grunted his pleasure. “So close now, love. So close,” He whispered in Ciel’s ear as he continued pounding into him.

“Ahh! Oh god! Me too, William. Me too.”

“God, Ciel. Here. Here I. Fuck. Ciel!” He yelled out as he released his juices onto Ciel’s walls.

William’s release brought on his own release as he too proclaimed his lover’s name. “Wi-William!”

The kitchen then fell silent. Only the sounds of heavy breathing filling the space for awhile.

“Wow,” Ciel breathed out, softly speaking. “That was amazing.”

“Agreed. Perhaps we should make this a customary thing for Sundays. I like the idea of breakfast being served on you instead of a plate.”

“Hmm,” Ciel pondered, before coming up with a compromise. “Only if I get to eat from you too.”

Spears didn’t hesitate for a second before replying, “Deal.”


End file.
